Searching for your Dreams
by Kirai-chan
Summary: Someone's been attacking and killing ninjas from the Hidden Village of Leaves. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji have been sent on a mission to retrieve a missing sand ninja. But things seem to be getting wierder by the second. What will the
1. Missing Ninja

Chapters are short, I know, deal with it. I'll update often, though. Please review. And don't sue me: I don't own Naruto!

Missing Ninja:

"Naruto, I have bad news."

"Oh. Is that why you called me here?" Tsunade and Naruto sat in her office. Everyone else, including Tsunade's assistant, had been ordered to leave the office. Everyone except Kakashi and Sakura.

"You know that lately many people have been targeted, it seems, and killed around this area. All belonging to Konoha?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, yesterday another man was killed."

"Mhmmm…"

"Naruto, that man was Umino Iruka, your sensei in the academy. I'm sorry."

Naruto sat there, stunned. He didn't even realize that tears had somehow made their way into his eyes, and behind him Sakura was already crying. Naruto got up from his chair, and, with his head down, left. Everyone who had gathered around the door just watched him leave. Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, everyone.

They knew he was crying. Hinata made a gesture to follow him, but Kiba put an arm in front of her.

"He needs to be alone. Right now let's just go get our next mission." Hinata nodded in response. They and Shino stepped into the Hokage's office to receive their mission. And it would be way more than they bargained for.

(&)

"What! Go to the Wind Country, to the Hidden Sand Village, to meet with that freaky guy with the red hair!" yelled Kiba.

"Yes. You said you wanted harder missions, ne?"

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Hinata.

"They have a missing ninja, who was possibly targeted by the same person who has killed all the others recently. You will go to meet with Gaara and his team, and help them track down the missing ninja," explained Tsunade.

"But…why are we helping the sand nin?"

"Because I believe that these attacks may be related to Uchiha Sasuke, somehow."

"I see," said Shino.

"We'd better get packed, then," replied Kiba. Hinata nodded.

(&)

"Wow, how did we get such a bad mission? I mean, sure it's tough, but to team up with sand nin? And especially that Gaara dude! He gives me the creeps!" complained Shikamaru.

"And I don't see how we got paired with _your_ team. We had enough to deal with already! We didn't need a whole lot of weaklings on our hands, also," replied Kiba smartly.

"Just who are you calling weak, dog breath!" yelled Ino, towering over Kiba and Akamaru, flames surrounding her.

"C…certainly not you! Never you!" cried Kiba, trembling.

"That's what I thought you said!" Ino said, triumphantly straightening her outfit.

_Wow. Women are scary…_thought Shikamaru, staring at the clouds.

(&)

_Four Days Later:_

"Well, we're here," said Kiba dully.

"What kind of food do you think they have?" asked Chouji.

"Come on. We're supposed to meet them right about…oh, hello." Shino had come face to face with Gaara.

"You are the leaf ninja?"

"Uh…yeah! Hey, where's that cute girl…on…your…team…" Kiba's sentence was broken as Gaara and Kankuro glared fiercely at Kiba.

"She's the one we're _looking_ for; and if you ever make such a comment about my older sister again, I'll…"

"Gaara…um…shouldn't we be leaving, now?"

"But…we just got here!" Hinata said anxiously.

"Older…sister?" stuttered Kiba.

"Yeah. We got enough stuff for all of us, but we're traveling light so we can move quickly. Our sister's been missing for about a week, so we should hurry," Kankuro informed the group.

"Let's go," said Gaara, running off through the desert.

"Matte!" called the leaf nin, running after him.

_How troublesome…_thought Shikamaru, the last one to follow. This was going to be an interesting mission, indeed.


	2. Falling Into Nothingness

Okay, another short chapter, but at least I'll try to do one every day. TRY. I do have a little something called school, though, so take it easy on me if you don't get a chapter one day. And remember: REVIEW!

Falling Into Nothingness:

_Great, I'm being followed._ Temari was running through the forest, eager to get to Konoha, but ever since she had passed through River Country she had been followed. Soon they would catch up with her, because she was tired from many days travel.

Originally, she was sent on a mission to capture a thief – no big deal. But now that she was being followed, her pursuer was forcing her to head towards Konoha. This wouldn't last, and soon she would have to stop to face her opponent.

Yes, this was it. Temari stopped and turned around, hand on her fan, ready to fight. The person approached faster than ever and soon he appeared on a tree in front of her. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

_Damn. This isn't good._ Temari thought. She would need a plan, this guy was tough.

"Temari of the Sand. You're going to give me a piece of information that I've been looking for…resulting, I might add, in many…tragic…deaths," spoke Sasuke.

"Oh? And just what would this 'information' be?" asked Temari boldly.

"I think that you already know." It was true. Temari _did_ know what Sasuke was after.

"You know, I'd never tell you anything. Even if it killed me. That Orochimaru is up to something, to be wanting _that_."

"Yes, he is up to something. In fact, he plans on unleashing it, and using it to destroy."

"I see. Then, I suppose you will be wanting to kill me?"

"Of course."

"That's not going to be easy."

"Yes, it will be."

Temari smirked and pulled out her fan. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari yelled. Huge gusts of wind mixed with Temari's chakra came at Sasuke fast. Sasuke simply hid behind the tree's trunk until the winds died down.

"What are you doing? I won't underestimate you. Fight me seriously; that is only a C-rank technique! I know you can do better," Sasuke taunted. He was going to use the Sharigan. Then she would fight him seriously.

_Damn…I know I'm no match for him. I'll have to run again. But first…_

"Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!" Temari yelled, summoning Kamatari, a weasel holding a sickle. Temari hoped this would bide her time to escape.

"Hmm…that's more like it!" smirked Sasuke, dodging the various winds. Meanwhile, Temari ran.

But Sasuke was close on her heals. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" multiple fireballs were shot at Temari.

_What is he playing at? I can dodge those easily…_

As if reading her mind, Sasuke spoke up, "I know you can dodge them easily, but it's what's hidden inside that counts!"

Temari gasped as several shurikans hit her square on. But she couldn't fight, there was no way…

Even though she was a higher rank, Temari had absolutely no chance of fighting him and surviving. So that only left the choice to run – towards Konoha. Maybe, if she got there in time, the fifth Hokage – Tsunade – could help her.

Reading her mind again, Sasuke shouted to her, "You'll never reach Konoha in time. You have no choice but to tell me, or die."

And somewhere inside, Temari knew he was right.

(&)

_Two Hours Later_

Temari had to stop and catch her breath. She was majorley injured, and was almost completely out of chakra. She stopped to sit on a tree.

"What are you doing? Getting a bit tired?" sneered Sasuke.

_He's only just been playing with me. He could've finished me off long ago._

Temari's breaths were ragged, and pain shot through her head. Suddenly, she became dizzy and the world around her became blurry. One slip and she would fall.

Sasuke noticed this, and decided to help – he gave her a push.

Suddenly Temari was falling, and she knew that as soon as she hit the ground…

There was no one around to save her, so she closed her eyes and waited for impact. The last thing she heard was Sasuke laughing evilly. There was no doubt he was under Orochimaru's control.

(&)

And can you see the little button right there? The one that says 'REVIEW'? Please press that button and write your comments! Thank you!


	3. Author's Note: Gomen Nasai!

I'm really, really sorry to anyone who is reading my story, but I have to put it on hiatus for 40 days. That's because I was forced to give up everything to do with anime for Lent (I'm a devote Catholic). Plus I have to do good deeds (1 every day). However, this is also serving as punishment. And I really am sorry. I mean it! Don't be like, she doesn't mean it, because I really do! And I'll try to come up with really good ideas for upcoming chapters during Lent. Although, I don't know why everything in the Bible has to be forty days, forty days, forty days…

-Lenny


	4. Enter Leiko! Flash! Temari in Trouble?

Okay, I've decided that I won't give up writing: I couldn't live without it! I accidentally started five Naruto fanfics I can't finish, so I've combined three of them into this one as of this chapter, so this won't be completely Temari/Shikamaru based all the way through. It's also Kiba/OC. So I'll try to update about every other day, and hopefully I'll have this fic done within a month. I'm also hoping to make this my longest fic ever! Yay Naruto!

And just so you know, the thing Sasuke is looking for isn't the nine tails, either.

Enter Leiko! Flash! Temari in Trouble:

"Okay, we've been searching for Temari for days, now where the heck is she!" Kankuro was getting angry. Gaara just sat in the shadows away from the fire, letting everyone else in the group eat in peace.

Kankuro continued, "She should've come back as soon as possible. Jeeze, she's so…"

"Shut up," Gaara mumbled.

Everyone turned to him. "Huh?" asked Kankuro.

"I said: Shut up about my sister!" Gaara yelled, turning away and walking back farther into the woods.

Everyone looked at Kankuro. Kankuro couldn't handle Gaara alone; he never could. But Temari had at least some control, and Gaara listened only to her.

"What're you looking at?" he bellowed at the others, who were still staring at them. Quickly they turned away, throwing him occasional glances. Except Shikamaru, who was sitting in a tree above them all in his thinking position. He slowly opened his eyes, and immediately knew that something was wrong.

(&)

"Come on, wake up! We're going to head this way today!" said Shikamaru, pointing to the East.

"But that's moving towards Konoha! Temari was going the other way," said Sakura.

"We're going that way. That's the way Temari is, and that's where we're going. End of story."

Shikamaru wasn't acting like himself today. Sakura didn't say anything else, and instead followed Shikamaru with the rest of the group.

(&)

"Hey, has anyone seen Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"He's following us. You didn't notice?" asked Ino reproachfully.

"No, I didn't. Gaara happens to be excellent at…"

"Yeah, yeah…" interrupted Ino. They continued on their journey.

(&)

"Stop!" shouted Shikamaru. Everyone immediately halted, some (Ino) losing their balance and stumbling. The group stared at Shikamaru.

Then Shino spoke, "Someone else is following us. Besides Gaara, who seems to have stopped along with the other. We should go back and see if he's all right."

Some nodded and they were all off in the opposite direction.

They got their just in time to see a black-haired girl bowing down in front of Gaara, who just stood there. The girl suddenly shot up and flung herself at Gaara, who stumbled around, trying to pry her off without hurting her. "Gaara-chan!" she screamed happily.

"G-Gaara-_chan_?" stuttered Kankuro, eyes open wide. Gaara finally managed to get the girl off.

She was quite short, shorter than anyone else their, with medium-length black hair pulled into two pony tails on both sides of her head, tied up black ribbons. She had unusually pale skin, and blood-red eyes. She was dressed completely in black (sort of like Tsunade and Temari's outfit combined) and wore black ankle-boots. And she was overly cheerful – very much like Naruto.

"Heh. Lost?" Gaara asked nonchalantly.

"Quite the contrary! I've been looking for you. Where's Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Not here."

"Oh. Ah, well. I'll travel with you until you and your group reaches Konoha. That's where he lives, right?"

"Fine."

"Care to introduce me to them?" the girl asked, indicating the group behind Gaara. Gaara gave no answer.

"Okay, then. I'm Leiko, from the Hidden Village of Ice. This is a tiny village of exiles from the Water Country. I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto. I need to tell him something. By the way, have you found Temari yet?"

"Uh…" Everyone just looked at her.

Hinata stepped forward, "Umm…no, we haven't. Hello, I'm…"

"Huuga Hinata. I'm surprised you were the first to say anything."

"Umm…I just didn't think you were any…threat…or anything…so…"

"Yeah, I see. Anyhow, there's no need to introduce yourselves. I already know who you are. Let's just get…" Leiko froze, eyes wide.

"Leiko!" yelled Gaara, running to her. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, hey! I'm alright. I can control it now, Gaara-chan. But thanks anyways." Leiko said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Good," said Gaara, turning away.

'_Why is Gaara so protective of this girl…Leiko?'_ thought Kankuro.

"Oi! Don't just be staring into space! Let's get going; Temari's in trouble," yelled Leiko, now far ahead of them, beckoning and waving her arms.

"Let's go," said Gaara, turning to follow Leiko.

"O-Okay, then…" agreed Kankuro. "Let's go!"

Hinata just shrugged and ran off, followed by the rest of the group.


	5. ANBU Promotions and a Troubling Past

Okay. I've officially written two chapters in one day. Yay for me!

ANBU Promotions and a Troubling Past:

"Oi! Leiko-san, why aren't we running?" asked Kiba, irritated. "If she's in trouble, wouldn't it be best to hurry up?"

"No. She's days from here, and we shouldn't wear ourselves out. Besides, her condition can't get any worse. Nor can it get better," responded Leiko wisely.

"Oh? And just how are you supposed to know?" again asked Kiba.

"I have premonitions, as one of my abilities. It is call the flash. I have never been wrong, and I doubt I ever will be."

Gaara and Leiko lead the way, walking side by side. "So," said Gaara. "How's everything been going for you?"

"Ah, the normal. I was…Oh! Sakura-san is coming."

Sure enough, Sakura came hurdling through the forest just a moment later.

"Hey! Tsunade-sama wanted me to come and help since I wasn't doing anything. Have you found her yet?"

"Nope. We're on her trail, though!" answered Leiko merrily.

"Eh? Who're you?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"I'm Leiko. Temari is this way. You're here to join us, and when we get back to Kono…wait! Tsunade?"

"Um…yeah, she's the Hokage."

Suddenly Leiko got an evil grin on her face and flames seemed to surround her…(An/O.o…an aura of death…)…

"YES! I can finally get back all the money she owes me! Mwahahahaha!"

"Money?" asked Gaara. "Never mind. You were saying?"

"Ah, yes. Everything has been perfectly normal. A few months ago, I was offer the position of an ANBU captain, though I refused," replied Leiko casually.

Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"How old _are_ you? You're just like Tsunade-sama, aren't you!" accused Sakura.

"Huh? Hahah! That old lady who 'changes her age' so often! You must be joking. No, I'm ten years old, and I'm turning eleven in December!" explained Leiko.

"But…to be offered such a position, you would have to be…"

"Yes, I became a Jounin at seven years old."

"Huh? How can that be!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Extraordinary…" muttered Shino.

"You turned down becoming an ANBU captain! Why the hell would you! I would leap at the chance!" shouted Ino.

"I understand," Shikamaru muttered. "So tell us more about yourself."

"Sure! I'm ten years old, I've mastered many difficult techniques, some of which I created myself. I had a mother and father, but my father murdered my mother. I also had a brother, but I haven't found him yet. When I was a baby, my mother sent me off to live in the Hidden Village of Ice, where I an exile of the exiled, because everyone feared my power. Recently, I've been searching for both my brother and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wow…what a troublesome past," murmured Shikamaru.

"Hm. I didn't know my parents, so I'm not really that sad, I guess. But I really want to meet my older brother. He would be about seventeen now."

"What is his name? I might know him," Kiba suggested.

"Yeah! We might know him from somewhere!" insisted Chouji.

"His name is Haku."

Sakura gasped.


	6. Oh no! Will Temari Live? Ice Princess!

Haha! Another chapter! I was originally going to add two more chappies tonight, but I suddenly had a lazy streak and went outside to watch clouds float merrily across the blue and purple sky of twilight…

Oh no! Will Temari Live/ Ice Princess:

"Hey, Leiko-chan, why aren't we going any faster?" complained Sakura.

"Don't worry about Temari, if that's what you mean. I sent Suki-chan ahead."

"Suki-chan?"

"She's my shadow neko. Suki has the ability to pause time for a certain object or person for days at a time."

"But…shouldn't we still be traveling faster?"

"Are you going to carry me?"

"Why would we carry you! You could just run on your own, right?"

"No, I couldn't." responded Leiko dully. "The clouds are nice," she said, looking up at the sky.

'_Now she's starting to remind me of Shikamaru.'_ Thought Kankuro, looking at Leiko.

"I'll carry you," volunteered Gaara. Everyone again looked at him. "What?"

"Okaysies! Thanks, Gaara-chan!" replied Leiko happily, climbing onto his back. "At this rate, it should take us only a few hours to reach Temari."

(&)

_Three hours later…_

"Okay, we're almost there," Leiko informed the group.

Suddenly, a giant black cat leapt out of the trees and into the air. (Suki looks like a black panther and saber toothed tiger mixed along with Kirara from Inuyasha)

"Yay! Suki-chan!" Leiko cried, jumping off Gaara's back. "Let's go." The group made their way through the bushes, and were greeted by a shield of red chakra around a seemingly dead Temari.

"Oh my…" Leiko muttered. "Her condition is worse than I thought. I'm afraid to take the barrier off. There's a possibility she could die if I do…because the barrier saved her life when she was barely dead, she will be in the same condition as she was before the barrier was put on," Leiko analyzed the situation. "Gaara, it is up to you…do you want me to take off the shield?"

Gaara thought for a moment. Then confidently said, "Temari is strong. She will live."

"Okay, then." Leiko made some foreign seals with her hands, and then nodded to Suki. The red shield dissipated and Temari was left on the ground, ragged breaths heard throughout the clearing.

"We need to stabilize her, people!" yelled Leiko, taking control. "Turn her onto her back carefully; she has broken both arms and one of her legs. There's no doubt of many broken ribs, and that is the cause of both her ragged breathe and internal bleeding."

"Are you some kind of medic?" asked Kiba incredulously.

"You could say that, now move!"

Gaara and Shikamaru carefully turned Temari over, blood seeping everywhere. Everyone else stood back, out of the way.

Temari coughed up some blood violently, and opened her eyes slowly. "H-Hey, Gaara. Shikamaru," she said weakly.

"You shouldn't talk," answered Gaara. "Leiko's going to take care of you."

"L-Leiko-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me. But…I don't know if I can…"

"That's o-okay," Temari said, her words coming in short breathes. "I'm prepared t-to die…"

"NO!" yelled Shikamaru. Everyone turned to him. He didn't respond, but looked Temari in the eyes. "You're going to be fine! R-Right?"

"Sh-Shikamaru…" Temari was surprised, and as Shikamaru bent over her, a drop of water fell onto her face. Shikamaru was crying.

"You'll be okay! Right? For me! For Gaara! For Kankuro! For EVERYONE, dammit!"

"Shikamaru," whispered Leiko tenderly. "You need to move so that I can heal Temari."

Shikamaru said nothing, but moved off to the side. Sakura went to him and put her arm around him, comforting him silently. A red ball of chakra glowed on Leiko's hands, and she carefully began to heal Temari's injuries. About five minutes later, Gaara asked, "Is she okay?"

"S-She should be okay. I'm surprised that she made it. Most wouldn't have; she is strong."

Relief spread through out the ensemble. "We will camp here tonight," announced Shikamaru. The group nodded, and smiled at his now smiling face.

(&)

_One day later, Konoha_

"Hey, Tsunade-sama. You wanted us?" Kiba and Neji entered Tsunade's office.

"Yes. I have a mission for you," she explained, looking at the papers in front of her.

"Already! We just got back an hour ago!" complained Kiba.

"What is it now?" Neji said blandly.

"Babysitting."

"What! Can't you use some Genin for that?"

"No. You are available and ready to go. Kiba has known her, and Neji has just been sitting around doing nothing lately."

"Why not!" Kiba protested.

"This is a C-rank mission."

"C-rank babysitting!" cried Kiba. Akamaru whined.

"Who are we babysitting? How many?" asked Neji.

"Leiko-hime."

"Huh? You mean that creepy girl with the blood-red eyes?" complained Kiba.

"Hime?"

"Yes. Leiko is know, to those who have met her and lived, as the Ice Princess," explained Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Two reasons, one more disturbing than the other. The first is because she is from the Hidden Village of Ice. The second is because it is said she can turn her heart into ice at any time, and kill mercilessly."

Kiba and Neji stared at her.

"And how long are we babysitting?"

"From now until tomorrow 9:30 a.m. She is just a kid, so be nice. But she can fend for herself, I can assure you that. Really, I wouldn't do anything mean…"

Kiba gulped. They were about to babysit a cold blooded killer!


	7. Cold Blooded Babysitting: Part 1

Aha! Yes! While Temari's getting better, I will write about the happenings with Leiko, Kiba, and Neji. I hope that you like part 1! And don't worry; Temari/Shikamaru is coming up in the chapter after part 2! Because they're my all-time favorite couple!

Cold Blooded Babysitting: Part 1:

"So…what exactly do the papers say?" Kiba asked.

"A lot of stuff…"

"Like what?"

"Why don't you read it for yourself?"

Kiba took the pages of tips and hints for babysitting Leiko.

_Make sure she goes to bed at 9:30, even if she insists on not. She must eat all of her dinner. She may not jump on the bed or create poisons made from various soaps. She also isn't supposed to play with any weapon of any kind or create a small bomb out of kitchen supplies to put down the cooks' pants. Or anyone's pants, for that matter. She is not allowed to trick you, torture you, or murder you. Tell her that tomorrow there will be tests for her so that we know most of her capabilities. I would suggest not upsetting her, or there could be drastic punishment. If she bows to you, it means she respects you and will listen to anything you say; almost. If you need help, call Gaara and Sakura. She respects them greatly. Don't ask me; I'm the person she least respects. Oh, and beware of flying pretzels. And…_

The color drained from Kiba's face. The letter went on for two more pages…

(&)

They found Leiko at a playground, swinging on one of the swings. High, higher, higher, higher, the highest you could possible go, higher than the highest…

"Ahhh!" Kiba yelled. "Get down from there! Too high! You're going to kill yourself!" He panicked. Neji looked at Leiko, smiling from her position in the air. She slowly slowed the swing down, much to the relief of Kiba.

"Hello!" she yelled, coming to a halt. "Who're you?"

"I'm Neji, this is Kiba." Kiba was now laying on the ground, panting.

"K-Kiba?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know each other?"

"Why were you so worried? Afraid I was going to jump?" Leiko laughed.

Neji smiled evilly and whispered something into Leiko's ear. Leiko's eyes went wide. Neji had expected her to laugh, but instead (eyes still just as wide and an expression of shock on her face) walked up to Kiba (now standing) and circled him, poking each of his cheeks. Akamaru barked at her feet.

Leiko sat down and curled up into a ball, wide eyes just barely visible, and began to mutter incoherent words under her breathe.

Neji and Kiba looked at her strangely, and then at each other. This was going to be interesting.

(&)

"Wow." Kiba and Neji stood in Leiko's apartment's doorway. Her room was…bold; bright; strange. It was bright yellow.

On one wall was a large desk with many how-to-draw-manga books spread out, along with many fairly good drawings and a computer. Above the desk were three shelves, two with books and one with dolls. On the same wall as the desk there was a dresser with three drawers and two shelves, both filled with more books. To the left of the dresser was a door leading to a closet.

On the next wall there was a large window in the center, covered by orange and pink curtains. To the right of the window was another shelf unit, with more books, a hamster cage, a bell, a storage bin, and a lizard cage. Above the window was a shelf running all along the wall, with various trinkets laid on it neatly.

On the next wall was first a whicker table with a pink table cloth, a digital alarm clock, and a stack of books. To the left of the table was a large bed (bigger than normal) which had pink sheets, a pink and orange quilt, and pink and orange pillows. To the left of the bed was a mini book case with a fish tank on top.

On the next wall was first the door from the hallway into the room, and then a large book case crammed with books. To the left of the book case was a bulletin board covered with manga Leiko had drawn.

"How did you move all your stuff here so fast?" asked Neji, astonished.

"Huh? Oh, I already had this room from the previous times I came to visit Konoha. Although now I've decided to stay for good."

"For…good?" asked Kiba nervously.

"What's the matter? Do I really look like a cold blooded killer to you? Let me see that list…" Leiko snatched Tsunade's list out of Kiba's hands and quickly read over it, growing furious at each word. Red chakra flames burst around Leiko's body, and she had an angry…furious…evil…look in her eyes as the papers slowly burned away to ashes.

"TSUNADE!" Leiko screamed, running through the halls to Tsunade's office. That's when Kiba remembered the very last words of the letter: _'Make sure Leiko-hime absolutely DOES NOT SEE THIS!'_

"Oops…" mumbled Neji.

"BIG oops…" agreed Kiba, running after Leiko.

(&)

When Kiba and Neji arrived at Tsunade's office, five Jounin were attempting to hold Leiko back from Tsunade, but kept on getting burned by the crimson chakra flames surrounding her.

"Ahhh! Leiko! Stop stop stop!" cried Kiba in anguish. Leiko stopped attempting to assassinate Tsunade and slowly the crimson flames withdrew. Leiko turned around to Kiba and bowed down on her hands and knees.

Everyone in the room was surprised.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I will do anything you say. For you," said Leiko, smiling up at him. Suddenly things got a whole lot easier.

'_Is this because of what I told Leiko-hime?'_ though Neji._ 'That was supposed to be a joke…I really don't think Kiba _likes_ likes Leiko…this could mean trouble…'_


	8. Cold Blooded Babysitting: Part 2

Okay, the chappie after this (coming out later tonight) is complete Temari/Shikamaru. Yay! Yay! YAY!

Cold Blooded Babysitting: Part 2:

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to eat your entire dinner?" asked Kiba.

"Hm? Uhhh…I'm eating…" Leiko replied.

"You can barely call that eating. You're as bad as Naruto," accused Neji.

Leiko sat at the ramen shop with the tiniest bowl of ramen you could possibly bye sitting in front of her. That was all she would eat.

Suddenly, Naruto walked into the room and sat at the counter. He, too, ordered the smallest bowl of ramen. Obviously he still wasn't over Iruka's death. Leiko turned to look at him.

"Hey, Naruto," said Kiba. "How's it been going?"

"Okay."

Leiko's eyes widened at Naruto's name.

"Hey, who's that cute girl you're with, Neji?" Naruto asked, leaning around Kiba to look at Leiko.

"Oh. This? This is our mission. We're babysitting," Neji explained slowly.

Immediately Leiko began smoking. "I…do…not…need…to…be…BABYSAT! You are ESCORTING me!" she screeched. Neji just hoped she wouldn't burst into flames again. That was horrifying…

"Sorry. I forgot," Neji apologized. Leiko calmed down somewhat. She jumped off her stool, and walked over to Naruto, whispering something into his ear smiling. Naruto burst out laughing.

'_What the…that better not have been about me!'_ thought Neji furiously.

Kiba smiled. _'That was no doubt about Neji.'_

"Hey, Naruto-chan?" Leiko asked after she and Naruto had stopped laughing. Neji and Kiba sweat-dropped at the _–chan­_.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Can we talk after you're finished with your ramen?"

"Yeah…sure. Hey, what's your name? I like you," said Naruto, poking Leiko on the forehead.

"Oh, yeah! Her name is Leiko-hime!" interrupted Kiba, pulling Leiko away from Naruto.

"Huh? Hime?"

"Yup! I'm the princess of the Hidden Village of Ice!" Leiko explained.

"Hidden Village of Ice?"

"Go ask Tsunade. I'm not explaining," said Leiko, now bored to death. "I want to go _do_ something. I'm bored," she announced.

"We can go to the park," suggested Naruto.

"Absolutely not!" intervened Neji. "It's already nine o'clock! You have to go and take a bath and then go to bed by nine thirty."

"But…"

"Neji is right, Leiko-chan!" Naruto said. "I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"I have testing tomorrow."

"Huh? Testing for what?"

"So Tsunade-baba-san can 'know my capabilities'," said Leiko, impersonating Tsunade.

"You're new here, then?" Neji and Kiba sweat-dropped again. Naruto was so thick…

"Yes. I have to go, now. Things to do, people to meet, places to see…is that how it goes?"

"…you must be a busy ten-year old…"

"Aha! Naruto! You're a good age-guesser!" Leiko exclaimed. "Hey…Naruto-chan…everything will be okay, you know that?"

"Huh?"

"Would he want you so sad?"

Naruto looked down.

"Hey! I said don't be sad!" yelled Leiko, crossing her arms and pouting. Naruto looked up and laughed, because she looked so cute and funny.

"Much better!...Hey! I just thought of good advice!"

"Really? What is it?"

"It's for Kiba."

"Huh?" (Kiba)

"If success is most important to you, you will have a distinct advantage over your rival and any people who have no particular feeling one way or the other. The desire to succeed is helpful, for it causes us to establish goals without which our actions have little or no meaning.

"It is foolish, though, to wait around hoping for success t overtake you. Analyze your aspirations, abilities, and limitations.

"What I mean is that you should work harder towards a particular goal, and because of this you will grow stronger faster."

Everyone stared at her. She just smiled, laughed, and skipped out of the ramen shop, humming merry tunes. Neji and Kiba sweat-dropped, while Naruto had a confused look on his face and question marks over his head.

Suddenly, Leiko reappeared around the corner. "Are you coming or not?" she asked Kiba and Neji, who quickly followed her out of the shop and down the street, Neji now laughing uncontrollably.


	9. Who Could Love You?

Sorry this is so short. I'll continue the chapter tomorrow night. Two chappies a night is my limit. Most of the time. Anyhow, I've got the entire fic planned out, and since it's almost spring break, I might go up to four chapters a day.

Who Could Love You:

Shikamaru lay on the roof of the hospital, staring up at the clouds like usual. Thinking, though, about what had happened with Temari. Why had he cried? Is it possible that…

"Hey! Idiot! Are you just going to lay around here all day gaping at clouds, or are you going to get up and ask me how I'm doing?" Shikamaru shot up from the ground.

Standing there was Temari. Bandages looped over her right shoulder and around her chest and abdomen, and she wore only a skirt and her sandals. She came over and sat next to him, wincing in the process.

"H-Hey! Are you okay? Are you supposed to be up!" Shikamaru asked, alarmed by her presence.

"Heh. Someone did a good job on me, that's for sure. How long have I been out since you found me?"

"Only a day!"

"Hm? Who stitched me up, Hokage-sama?"

"No. Well, partly, but that was after Leiko did."

"Leiko?"

"Yeah," said Shikamaru, leaning backwards again. "Some ten-year-old Jounin from the Hidden Ice Village. She's the one you owe your life to. Apparently she also knows Gaara pretty well, considering she calls him Gaara-chan…"

Temari lay down too, saying, "Well, you'll just have to introduce me, then. A ten-year-old Jounin, you say? From the Hidden Ice Village? Weird…"

They laid in silence for a few minutes, before Temari said cautiously, "So…about that time…"

"Look, I don't know what came over me. But who really cares? It's troublesome…"

Temari whispered after a few seconds, "I care…" she then got up and walked towards the door.

She was just in time to hear Shikamaru answer back quietly, "Feh…who could ever love such a woman as you?"

Temari hung her head and closed the door behind her.

(&)

"You said WHAT to her!" Sakura screamed at Shikamaru. Temari had gone missing from the hospital, and apparently it was his fault.

"How troublesome," he muttered, but was secretly worried. Shikamaru hadn't meant it, really…

"We have to search for her, she's not fully healed yet!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, yes. I understand," answered Tsunade. "You and Shikamaru go look for her. I'm busy."

Sakura dragged Shikamaru by the ear out of Tsunade's office and across the streets, looking in every shop they came upon.

All the while, Sakura lectured Shikamaru. "Do you know what that can _do_ to a girl's _heart_! Jeeze! Some girls have killed themselves over that!"

Shikamaru noticeably pales, and Sakura noticed, and added, "But Temari's stronger than that. The most she would do was get drunk." Some of the color returned to Shikamaru's face, and they continued the search.

'_Damn…'_ thought Shikamaru. _'I didn't mean it. I really wasn't thinking. I messed up big this time. So now that I've come to realization, can I tell her the truth? Will she ever forgive me?'_

Sakura noticed Shikamaru's attitude again, and said, "Hey, she'll forgive you. Just admit it…you love Temari."


	10. Not Quite Old Enough to Drink Regrets

Hey! Okay, I came up with this idea this morning, and I actually got in trouble for writing it down, but oh well! Enjoy it!

Not Quite Old Enough to Drink / Regrets:

It was now twilight, and Sakura and Shikamaru still hadn't found Temari. Instead they found Gaara and Kankuro, who were helping them search. Gaara wasn't too happy.

They finally found her in the farthest bar away from the hospital. Gaara walked up to her along with Kankuro. Kankuro took one look at the glasses in front of her and screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you! You aren't old enough to drink!"

Temari continued to lay her head on the counter and groaned. Gaara grabbed Temari's arm and Kankuro the other. They walked past Sakura and Shikamaru on their way out, and the brothers glared at Shikamaru.

"You better hope Temari will forgive you," said Sakura.

"Huh? I thought you said she would forgive me no matter what?"

"Not exactly. Plus I didn't think she would go this far with just the words 'who cares'."

"…"

"That's not all you said, is it?" accused Sakura, glaring fiercely at Shikamaru.

"…"

"What all _did_ you say, Shikamaru?"

"Feh…how troublesome…"

Sakura glared, and Shikamaru seemed to melt.

"After you said 'who cares' and she said 'I care', what did you say!"

"Who could love a woman like you?"

"You're kidding."

"…"

"You've got to be kidding."

"…"

"This is bad. She could never talk to you again." This didn't seem to faze him.

"…"

"She could despise you with her whole heart until one day she accidentally assassinates you while wanting a rematch from the Chuunin Exam."

"WHAT!" Shikamaru's shout could be heard throughout the village, and Gaara and Kankuro heard. Temari didn't, she was asleep now; and there was no doubt she was going to have a big hangover tomorrow morning.

(&)

Shikamaru ran through the streets, hurrying like he had never hurried before. It has been four days since the incident on the hospital roof, and he hadn't seen Temari since. Shikamaru finally decided to go to the inn to apologize.

"Sorry, young man, but that girl left with her younger brothers just a few minutes ago. They're headed back to the Hidden Village of Sand," the innkeeper told him.

'_Damn…'_

So now he was running to meet them at the gates and apologize before they left. And possibly tell Temari the truth…

Shikamaru finally reached the village gates, running through just to be stopped by the guards.

"You on a mission? You aren't supposed to leave if you're not."

Shikamaru looked away from the guards past the gate. He was just in time to see three figures disappear over the horizon.

"Temari! Temari, dammit!" he screamed.

He fell back from the guards and looked out at the horizon. "Temari, I'm…sorry…" he whispered, hanging his head and walking back to his house.

This was possibly the last time he would see Temari.

(&)

Don't worry! This isn't the last time he's going to see Temari! This is still mostly Temari/Shikamaru and Kiba/OC! Hurray!


	11. Celestial Beings

Just read it.

Celestial Beings:

Leiko sat at a desk in a private room in the academy. She had taken various paper tests all morning and afternoon. Now they were being graded.

"Well, how did she do?" asked Neji.

Kiba and Naruto nodded behind him. Sakura was also there. "Hey, Naruto," she whispered, pulling him aside.

"Yeah, what do you want, Sakura-chan?"

"That girl, Leiko, do you know who's sister she is?"

"No, I only just met her last night. And suddenly I'm over Iruka-sensei's tragic death!"

"She's Haku's sister."

"…"

"You know that boy we fought with?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you're talking about."

Someone interrupted them. "Yes, yes, Haku's dead. He was killed by Kakashi-sensei while protecting his precious person," Leiko informed them. She was smiling. Again.

"You already knew!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Of course I did. I also know the Temari loves Shikamaru, but she left with Gaara-chan and Kankuro-kun because Shikamaru said 'who could ever love a woman like you' and she cried and cried and cried. He heart is broken."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her. "Shikamaru wouldn't say something like that."

"Yes, he would," Sakura told him. "It's all true. I didn't know that she cried, but she went and got drunk after Shikamaru…"

"Don't worry, everything will work out. Everyone will find someone they love," Leiko comforted, although lowering her head. "Everyone will…almost…" she muttered, walking away.

"Wow. She's weird."

"But she's cute," Naruto insisted.

(&)

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled.

"Yes, her grades are just barely higher than Naruto and Shikamaru's…" Tsunade muttered, obviously confuse. Leiko just stood there smiling.

"You didn't even try," Neji claimed.

"Yes I did. I'm just horrible at these types of things."

"Well, now for her physical test…"

"I can't do that, sorry."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade, looking up from her papers.

"Do the health examination first."

"Okay, then."

Everyone waited once again while Tsunade examined Leiko, waiting impatiently for the results.

Finally, Tsunade and Leiko came out, Leiko still smiling brightly.

"Well, I can see why she couldn't do the physical tests, now. Leiko-hime has amazingly weak lungs."

Leiko explained, "If I work too hard, I can't breathe properly. If I don't calm down, my lungs begin to fill up with liquid and I will eventually pass out and die only minutes afterwards."

No one said anything.

Tsunade looked around. "Well then, for the next examination…"

"Hey, Tsunade, I thought you and Leiko had met before, and you knew her abilities, right? So why does she have to do all this stuff?" asked Naruto

Tsunade sighed. "I just borrowed some money from her, is all. We hardly talked."

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at Tsunade. She sighed once again and walked out of the room holding Leiko's hand (who was skipping along beside her) and everyone followed. This next exam was going to be interesting.

(&)

"Okay, we're sending some ninjas after you. Don't be afraid to kill them, because they're from the Sound," Tsunade told Leiko.

"How did we get ninjas from the Sound?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Don't ask me," Tsunade answered. "Okay, begin!"

Six Sound ninjas quickly attacked Leiko, with everything they had. All she did was defend herself with a shield of red chakra.

"Hey, why isn't she attacking them?" asked Naruto.

"No provocation," explained Neji.

"But they're attacking her!"

"She doesn't care."

"What does she care about? We'll send that out there and make it look like the Sound captured it," suggested Tsunade.

Neji turned towards Kiba.

"Kiba?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. She practically honors him in idolatry," explained Neji.

"Okay, then…"

(&)

Leiko continued to defend their attacks, staying in the same place as always. Suddenly, Kiba was pushed out into the clearing, all tied up. He was bleeding and hurt. By Tsunade.

Leiko looked at Kiba. The Sound were now going for him. Leiko's pupils shrunk into nothing and she burst into flames and lunged at the Sound. Two whip-like crimson chakra strands came out of each pointer and middle finger when put together (one for each hand). She controlled them so that one by one the Sound ninjas were cut by the chakra strands, never to breathe again. Blood spattered the ground, and not one ninja touched either Leiko or Kiba.

When all the ninjas were dead, Leiko landed neatly on her feet, and the flames dissipated as she walked over to Kiba. She carefully tore the piece of duck tape off his mouth and untied his hands and feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, staring at him with big eyes.

Still shocked, Kiba nodded nervously. Before they could walk back to Tsunade and the others, Leiko's eyes again went blank, and she kneeled there completely still, making no sound. When Leiko's eyes became normal again, she stood up and helped up Kiba. They walked back to the group.

Everyone's eyes were wide with horror and amazement. Leiko walked up to Tsunade and said, "The third has been awakened."

"No…" whispered Tsunade. "Those stories aren't true. They can't be…"

"Your grandmother was a very wise person. You have done good to listen to her."

"H-Hey, Leiko, what are you talking about?" questioned Naruto.

Suddenly a smile light up Leiko's face. "Naruto-chan, can we go to the park and swing!" she asked gleefully.

"Yes, Naruto, take her to the park," Tsunade ordered.

"But…I want to hear, also!" Naruto complained.

"I'll explain to you later. I just can't believe this is actually happening."

When Naruto left, everyone looked at Tsunade, wanting answers.

"My grandmother used to tell me strange fairy tales when I was little. My favorite of these was of three Celestial beings, one to rule Heaven, one to rule Earth, and one to rule Both and the Universe.

"These three sisters protect the balance of life and death with their own lives, and their tale has no end.

"I'm afraid that Leiko-hime is the First. And if the Third has awakened, then the Second has already…and the First and the Second have met."

"I don't get it," complained Kiba.

"Mainly, there are three Celestial Beings that control Heaven, Earth, and the Universe. So they were born, or awakened, into this world to save us from no doubt Orochimaru," explained Sakura.

"It was also said that these Celestial Beings cannot cry, because they are made only to kill and to protect. But if they are able to cry for another, their tears can bring life to that person.

"Long ago, when the earth was torn with wars, everything was destroyed. These three Celestial Beings were awakened, and their tears rained down upon the earth. Life was restored, and the tales of the Celestial Beings were told from then on, but became sparse. I was told by my grandmother," explained Tsunade.

"But I've seen her brother!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Leiko was born into this world. The First is always born, and the Second and Third are usually awakened. TheSecond controls Heaven, and the Third controls Earth. Therefore, if Leiko is the First, she controls both."

"So…when will this happen?" spoke up Shino.

"Well, I suppose when Leiko-hime calls the Second and Third," said Tsunade.

"When will that happen?" asked Shino.

"As soon as she calls them. They seem to have some type of ESP, also called the Flash, in which they can travel to any time and any space. They can also communicate.

"Cool," said Kiba. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"We'd better go to the park then, and keep an eye on Leiko so we know when the Second and Third are called," Sakura suggested.

A low rumbling filled the area.

"Too late…" Tsunade whispered.

(&)

_At the Park_

"Hey, Leiko, would you care to explain to me?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"I do not have to explain, because soon you will see," Leiko answered.

Naruto and Leiko continued to swing until a low rumbling filled the area, and stopped after about five seconds. Suddenly, a large white dove appeared overhead and landed neatly in front of them. A giant worm (a sandy color) popped out of the ground.


	12. What! It's NOT Morning!

Okay, short chapter just as a…chapter…it's normal. Everyday, amazing…okay, I make no sense…I hate geography….it does things to your mind…

What? It's Not Morning:

A girl hopped off the worm. She had bright red hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She wore a red dress that matched her hair and matching red boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail.

"Ohayo gozaimus!" she yelled, waving to Leiko who had stopped swinging and was now standing. Naruto's jaw was about to the ground my now.

"I'm Machika, also known as the Third Celestial Being and the Ruler of Earth."

"It's not morning," said Leiko.

"So?" Machika said. She snapped her fingers and it became morning. "Now it is."

Leiko snapped her fingers and it was afternoon.

It was morning.

Afternoon.

Morning.

Afternoon.

Morning.

Afternoon.

"Stop." The voice had come from a pale girl who had just jumped off of the dove. She had long silver hair (down to her knees and not in a ponytail or anything), white eyes, and wore a white and silver cat suit.

She disappeared, and was soon standing by Machika, holding her hands and stopping her from snapping again. She turned to Leiko.

"I am Nyoko, also known as the Second Celestial Being and the Ruler of Heaven. I hail you, sister, and my own ruler," Nyoko said, now letting Machika go.

Machika turned to Leiko. "I apologize for my actions, sister. Please…" Machika's eyes widened. Leiko had a huge smile on her face, and she was hugging both of her sisters.

"I already know! You are my older sisters, and I am Leiko, the First Celestial Being. I am ten. Nyoko is fourteen. Machika is sixteen."

Machika and Nyoko smiled quietly, and embraced their little sister. So they were finally together.


	13. You've Got to Kiss the Girl

Exactly what the title says. Read and enjoy my longest chapter yet: 7 pages!

You've Got to Kiss the Girl:

Tsunade, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Sakura ran towards the playground. They were just in time to see the sky flash from afternoon to morning and back again, again, and again. Then it stopped. Two older girls were hugging Leiko, and Naruto was standing in the background completely confused.

Leiko looked up and waved. "Hey, hey! Over here! I want you to meet my sisters!" she yelled.

The group approached cautiously, and a crowd was beginning to gather.

"Machika, Nyoko, this is Tsunade-baba-san. She's the Hokage," she introduced Tsunade to her sisters. "And this is Hinata, Neji, Shino, Sakura, and Kiba. And over there is Naruto…hey, is he okay?"

"Everyone, this is Machika, the Third. She's sixteen. This is her wormie."

Veins popped on Machika's forehead. "She has a name…" she muttered.

"And this is Nyoko, the Second. She's fourteen. This is her dovie."

Nyoko spoke, "Sister, it is…annoying…when you add _ie_ onto everything." Leiko didn't seem to notice. She was to busy fanning Naruto.

(&)

The rest of the day was rather interesting. Machika and Nyoko got rooms right next to Leiko, but only Nyoko was allowed to babysit Leiko. Machika and Leiko fought too much.

Nyoko's room was white. Everything was white or silver. It was actually rather cold and creepy.

Machika's room was almost exactly like Leiko's, but it featured red, yellow, and orange instead of pink, orange, and yellow.

Everyone was rather confused, but once Tsunade got the message across, everyone just let it be. Soon the adventure to fight Orochimaru would begin. Sooner than anyone could have imagined.

(&)

"Okay, let's go!" Leiko shouted, pouncing on Nyoko's bed.

"Sister, it is five o'clock in the morning. Where must we go?"

"Orochimaru is waiting, Nyoko! We can't tarry around waiting in for success and triumph to overcome us! We must work! Get up Machika and I will gather the group I have chosen to help. We will not need many."

"Yes, I understand," said Nyoko, getting up. Leiko didn't want to get up Machika, but Nyoko could because Earth dared not go against Heaven.

(&)

"KIBA! HELP! HELP KIBA! Orochimaru's attacking me! Ahhh!"

Kiba sat up in bed just to see Leiko sitting on him screaming bloody murder.

"SHUT UP!" Leiko stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, you're finally awake?"

"You knew I was awake, you little brat…" Kiba muttered, looking at the alarm clock. "Five o'clock!"

"Yup! We're going after Orochimaru to save the world today! Well, actually, we're starting our journey today. It'll take a few days to get there, a few days to prepare, a few days to…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," mumbled Kiba.'

"Get the rest of your team and meet me at the gate by six. We will meet up about an hour from here with Gaara-chan, Kankuro-kun, and Temari-sama."

(&)

"HEY! SHIKAMARU!" Leiko screamed, now sitting on top of him. He just groaned and muttered something in his sleep.

"Hmmm…" Leiko thought. "Aha! AHHH! SHIKAMARU! TEMARI'S been KIDNAPPED and it's up to YOU to SAVE HER! Who knows what horrible tortures they will put her through, or if she is even…" Shikamaru's hand was clamped over her mouth.

"What a wonderful way to wake up in the morning. How troublesome…"

"Get your team and meet me at the gate by six. We're going after Orochimaru."

"Huh? What time _is_ it? FIVE FIFTEEN!"

Leiko ran out of Shikamaru's house, screaming, "Shikamaru hit me! Wahhh! He's so mean!" until she ran into Tsunade.

"Hurry up, Baba-san. We're leaving at six!"

"I know. I heard it from Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and just about every other…hey, you chose these people out of all the Jounins and such?"

"Yes. These are very talented, you have to admit. But you should get ready! We're meeting Gaara-chan, Kankuro-kun, and Temari-sama in two hours. Hurry up up up !"

"…"

(&)

Everyone met at the gate an hour later, really pissed at Leiko because she had gotten them up so early. Everyone glared at her as she was the last one to walk up to the gate. She was five minutes late, and rode on Suki, who flew through the air. Nyoko hopped onto her dove (Ai) and Machika rode her worm (Hisa).

(These aren't summonings. They turn into smaller versions of themselves until their master needs them.)

And the group began walking/riding in silence.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama. Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama duck!" sang Leiko loudly. Everyone sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

(&)

_One hour later…_

"Wow. I never thought I would hate llamas so much…" muttered Neji.

"It's not that bad! I kinda like that song!" proclaimed Naruto. He had been singing along with her after she taught him the llama song.

"Okaysies, everybody! Gaara-chan should be here any second. So should a few Sound ninjas who have been pursuing us," called Leiko from Suki. "Oh! I can see Gaara-chan! He's fighting really good! But they might need some help. There are a lot of ninjas. Everyone has to take on one ninja! Don't worry, you'll be protected and you won't lose! Hooray for team Leiko!" Everyone sweat-dropped, but hurried forward to take on a ninja.

(&)

Leiko killed off ninjas with her own special jutsu. Machika and Nyoko used their own jutsus, also. Machika forced her chakra into the earth and tunneled through the ground to blow up the enemy. Nyoko formed seals with her hands and blew up each enemy from the inside.

There wasn't any trouble, because while fighting the three sisters managed to put up chakra shields around all of their teammates (Leiko's was red, Machika's was green, and Nyoko's was white/silver). But there was one thing that the shields couldn't block and that was illusions.

(&)

That was where Temari was having trouble. Temari was up against three Sound ninjas who combined their illusionary attacks. So far Temari had been able to escape most of them, but she was then hit by many poisoned shuriken. She looked around, but there was no one to help her. Why hadn't the shield worked!

(&)

Only a little while away, Leiko was now fighting with none other than Orochimaru himself. She had had to take the shields off of everyone. Leiko finally got a shot at Orochimaru, and her whip-like chakra strands created painful scars across his face and arms.

"Ahhh!" he shrieked. "I'll be back!" Orochimaru claimed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Leiko quickly put the shields back up, but it was too late. She ran off towards Temari's direction, hoping the wounds weren't too bad.

(&)

Temari held a kunai in her hands, and it was implanted in the boy in front of her. Shikamaru. Temari screamed as he collapsed, catching the body and falling to the ground. She dropped his head carefully, covering her eyes. When she opened them again, she screamed in horror and clutched her stomach, tears running wildly down her face and mixing with dirt and blood. She sobbed uncontrollably, clutching her head and curling into a ball beside Shikamaru's body. When she was finally able to stand, she got up and backed away up against a tree trunk, still crying and unable to look away from his body.

"T-Temari…" he rasped. "I hate…you…"

She could only scream and cry, comforting herself over his now dead body. She began to faint, but someone caught her before she could hit the ground.

(&)

Everyone else was done. They had heard Temari's screams and cries and they were just in time to see Leiko rush over to catch Temari's collapsed body.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, Temari!" Leiko cried (not literally. The Celestials don't exactly cry).

"What happened?" Kankuro and Gaara rushed over to Temari.

"I-It was an illusion, Temari! Snap out of it!" Leiko panicked. Kiba went up to her and grabbed her, forcing her away from Temari.

Nyoko went over to kneel beside Temari. She quickly healed all of her injuries and extracted the poison.

By now Leiko had calmed down. She kept glancing at Shikamaru for some reason or another…had she seen the illusion?

(&)

They camped out that night. Temari still hadn't woken up. Shikamaru sat high up in a tree, and was surprised when he heard loud cracks and an occasional 'OUCH!'. He looked down and came face to face with Leiko.

"Well, are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna help me up!" Leiko cried in anguish. "I'm no good at climbing trees!"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru helped Leiko onto the branch beside him.

After a few moments silence, Leiko spoke, "You want to know what she saw? Or rather, what she thinks she did?"

"It has something to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you."

"…"

"You know, she's still in love with you."

No answer.

"I know you love her too."

"…"

"…"

"Well, what are you waiting for! I'm gonna go wake her up and send her up here right now if you don't go…Ahhh!" Leiko fell out of the tree with a loud CRASH!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"TEMARI! Wake up, dammit! OUCH! What'd you do that for?"

"Huh? Well why were you standing over me! It's your own fault we knocked heads!"

Strange whispering…

Suddenly, a figure sat down beside him. Shikamaru didn't have to turn to know who it was, and instead turned away.

"Hey, idiot! Are you just going to lay there or are you going to ask me how I am?"

"Feh."

"Hey, is everything okay with you? You've been acting sorta…crabby."

"…"

Another voice joined the conversation, saying, "You know, you could just apologize." Shikamaru reached up, grabbed Leiko's shirt, and pulled down. BAM!

"Ow! Kiba! Shikamaru rudely pushed me out of the tree!" Leiko complained.

"Well, you probably deserved it."

"Hmph!"

Temari laughed, and Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh along. He looked at her. She had on one of her rare smiles on, and he couldn't help but think it was…well…cute.

"Temari…"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

"Hm?"

"I lied. I'm sorry that I lied."

"Huh? What'd you lie about? I can remember a lot of horrible things you've said to me, but you never lied," insisted Temari.

"Yes I did. I lied when I said no one could ever love a woman like you."

Shikamaru turned to Temari. "Hey, Temari…"

"Hey, idiot, are you going to kiss me or what?" Temari said, smirking.

'_God, I love that smirk.'_

Shikamaru leaned forward and put his arms around Temari. She put her hands on his head and leaned forward.

(&)

DUH DUH DUH! Okay, you know what happens next so just use your imagination. Jeeze, peoples, I don't know how to write a kissing scene! Do you expect me to? Well, if you do don't tell me. Really. Just tell me what you like.


	14. Do You Love Me?

Read.

Do You Love Me:

"Hey," said Kiba, sitting next to Leiko. They were seated now on a cliff, watching the sunrise.

Leiko said nothing, but looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"There is one problem with being able to see the future, and that is you know what is going to happen."

"Huh?"

"Someday you will seek me, but I will not be found."

"..."

"Kiba? Do you love me?"

"As a friend, I love you."

"Encourage my kin."

Kiba stared at her, puzzled.

Once again Leiko asked, "Kiba, do you love me?"

"As a friend, I love you."

"Encourage my companions."

Kiba looked at her if she was crazy. Leiko looked up into his eyes.

Her beautiful red eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Kiba, do you love me?"

"Leiko, you know everything, and so you know that I love you."

"Take care of my companions."

(&)

Machika and Nyoko watched them from behind trees.

"(1)Kiba

(2)Shino

(3)Naruto

(4)Sakura

(5)Neji

(6)Hinata

(7)Chouji

(8)Ino

(9)Shikamaru

(10)Gaara

(11)Temari

(12)Kankuro...

You all play a bigger role in this prophecy than you think," whispered Machika.

"Leiko...she is frightened," Nyoko told Machika.

"There is nothing we can do to help. She must face Orochimaru on her own."

"It begins in only a few minutes."

"I know."

"Let us wake the others."

"I agree."

(&)

The entire group stood in the forest clearing, ready for battle.

Suddenly, waves of Sound ninja poured down upon them, attacking at all angles. The battle had begun.

(&)

"Orochimaru," Leiko's voice was filled with hatred and resentment.

"So it begins, Princess."

(&)

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "You will fight me! I made a promise to Sakura-chan, and I intend to keep it!"

Sasuke looked at him during all of the commotion. Without speaking, he lunged at Naruto.

Naruto dodged easily, quickly forming the Rasengan in his hand.

"Getting hasty, aren't we?" Sasuke taunted, forming the Chidori. His eyes were full of malice and spite.

"You have changed, and I want the old Sasuke back!" screamed Naruto, lunging at Sasuke.

The two never crashed, because Nyoko stood in between them. She held them both in bubbles of chakra.

"Your attacks have grown too much. The explosion would wipe out the entire area," she explained coldly. She dropped them both back to earth.

"Your opponent is now me, Uchiha. We have a score to settle. Naruto, protect Sakura with your life."

Naruto began to protest, but when he saw the look in Nyoko's eyes, he scampered off to join Sakura's fight.

"And so it begins, Princess," sneered Sasuke.

"And so it begins," Nyoko agreed, attacking him with her mind.

(&)

Sasuke's screams of terror could be heard throughout the clearing, and some even stopped fighting to see what had caused the Uchiha boy so much pain.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura, rushing over to his limp body. She glared up at Nyoko. "What have you done!"

"When he wakes up, he will be back to normal. I have caused peace to settle in his mind. It will be as if he never felt the pain."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, and her eyes welled up with tears as she smiled her thanks. Nyoko bounded off to see who else needed her help.

(&)

"How many of the Akatsuki have you taken down?" called Machika to Nyoko.

"Deidara is dead, Sasuke is healed, and I am seeking Zetsu," answered Nyoko.

"Kisame is dead, and I am seeking Itachi," Machika shouted.

"You should leave him for Sasuke."

"No way! He's too cute; and you know how I like cute ones."

'_Great. Did her other self have to come out now!'_ thought Nyoko, alarmed.

Suddenly, a large barrier was created over where Orochimaru and Leiko were fighting.

"She's finished the first step!" cried Machika.

"Yes," agreed Nyoko, looking up into the sky and then bounding off to find Zetsu.

(&)

"Hey! Itachi-kun!" Machika landed gracefully behind him.

"What has your sister done with my brother? Now is the time I will kill him."

"Haha! My sister has healed him. When he awakens, he will no longer bear the cursed seal. Naruto has the power to change people, and will pull him from the darkness. It is inevitable," flaunted Machika. "Now, Itachi-kun; FIGHT ME!" screamed Machika, lunging at Itachi. He dodged, but fell straight into her trap.

"You know, you're quite easy…" she whispered in his ear from behind him. Itachi's eyes were wide, and he quickly jumped away. "Hahaha!" laughed Machika.

'_She's just playing with me…what is she!'_

"I am Machika, the Third Celestial Being and Ruler of Earth," said Machika, reading his mind. "This is where your horrid, sinful life ends."

'_I have no choice…I must use… _"Mangekyo Sharigan!"

Suddenly, Machika was drawn into the trap and fought to escape. Using much of her chakra, she managed to break the Mangekyo Sharigan.

Stepping into the sunlight, Machika glanced at Itachi. "What! Impossible!" exclaimed Itachi.

"Feh. It used up a lot of my chakra. It looks like I can't play anymore, so…" Machika disappeared and was suddenly hugging Itachi, her face buried in his neck. She opened her mouth to reveal two long, pointed fangs.

"You see, Itachi-kun, I just love the taste of an enemy's blood. Especially when they're…petrified."

Itachi stood with his eyes wide open as Machika plunged her fangs into his neck. Machika let him go and he fell to the ground, snow white and cold.

Machika whipped some of the blood off of her lips, smiling.

A scream rang throughout the battlefield. It was Leiko.


	15. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Okay, this is one of the last chapters. The song is If Only Tears Could Bring You Back by Midnight Sons (from the first Pokemon movie). I hope you like it.

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back:

Everyone gathered outside the barrier, bloodied and scathed.

_How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear  
_

Orochimaru was inside, dead. But Leiko was tied to a tree by her wrists, and she couldn't hold herself up to breath properly. Her raspy breaths could be heard from outside of the barrier.

_  
Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away  
_

Naruto, Kiba, and Neji pounded at the barrier, but Nyoko stopped them, saying, "Her barrier will not break until she dies. This is the way it was meant to be."

_  
What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through  
_

Naruto looked at her, with tears shining in his eyes. Hinata gathered up her courage, and went to Naruto. She put an arm around him and led him off.

_  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
_

Neji drug himself away from the barrier, head hanging low. Only Kiba stood at the barrier, and tears ran down his face.

_  
I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can  
_

"H-Hey, Kiba…" Leiko rasped.

Kiba looked up in surprise.

Leiko turned her head toward her sisters. "Kiba, these are your sisters. Machika, Nyoko, this is your brother," she said, indicating Kiba.

_  
Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north  
_

Leiko looked into Kiba's eyes, and smiled.

'This can't be happening…' thought Kiba.

_  
Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry  
_

"NO! Let me through, dammit!" Kiba screamed kicking the barrier and throwing himself against it.

_  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
_

The tears ran freely down Leiko's face, as he breathing worsened, and then stopped. The barrier dissipated.

With his last breath, Orochimaru's tongue struck Leiko's right lung. Blood and water flowed freely from the wound.

_  
I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more_

Everyone gathered around Leiko, and Neji and Tsunade carefully took down Leiko's body. Everyone was crying, but no one as hard as Kiba, as he remembered four years ago, when he had met a little girl in the forest.__

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

That girl had been Leiko, and they had fallen in love. He had promised her his heart, because she had already given him hers. When they had parted, no tears had been shed.

But now he wished that he could tell her that he remembered…that he still loved her.


	16. Let Me Bring You Joy

Aha! The second to last chapter features a Someday, Somewhere, by 'N Sync. It's also from the first Pokemon movie. Please enjoy it!

Let Me Bring You Joy:

_Three days later…_

Everyone was gathered for yet another funeral of a great person who died protecting them.

Hinata and Naruto

Sakura and Sasuke

Ino and Chouji

Tenten and Neji

Temari and Shikamaru

Machika and Kankuro

Nyoko and Shino

_When clouds above you  
Start to pour  
And all your doubts  
Break like a storm  
And you don't know  
What you already know  
Let me help you find  
What you've been searching for_

Each person went up to place a flower on the alter by Leiko's open coffin; red roses. Tears ran down some peoples' faces.

Kiba walked up alone, not afraid to let anyone see his tears. He placed his rose beside Leiko's coffin. He kneeled, and touched Leiko's fragile pale white skin. Akamaru whined at his feet, and comforted Suki. Kiba broke down and sobbed, tears splashing onto her skin. He held his head in his hands, and couldn't stop.

_  
Somewhere there's a fields and a river  
You can let your soul run free  
Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace_

Suddenly, two people appeared behind him. Nyoko and Machika. The looked from Kiba to Leiko, and looked into the past. Bowing their heads, they turned to their dead sister.

Crystal tears joined Kiba's, shining in the sunlight. Kiba looked up at the two sisters. They smiled at him, and walked away slowly. Kiba backed away from the coffin, now shining with a radiant light. When it faded away, Kiba ran forward. Leiko's body was no longer there.

_Girl I know you  
Think no one see's  
The weight on your shoulders  
but you cant fool me  
and aren't you tired  
of standin' so tall?  
let me be the one  
to catch you when you fall_

Kiba started crying, kneeling and holding his head in his hands once again. The crowd parted, and whispers filled the area. Nyoko and Machika smiled at each other. A small girl wearing a shimmering silver cloak walked out of the crowd, her identity shielded. She walked up to Kiba, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong? Who do you look for?"

Kiba answered her, "Leiko…has disappeared."

"But…Kiba, I'm right here," the girl said, lowering her hood. Kiba turned and there was ten-year-old Leiko. She ran into his arms, hugging him with all of her might. "I was so scared!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Kiba just held her.

_Somewhere there's a fields and a river  
You can let your soul run free  
Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace_

Tsunade stepped forward and spoke, "Long ago, when the world was torn by war and destruction, three Celestial Beings rained tears upon the earth, and life was restored. When a Celestial Being cries, if they are able to cry for another person it will restore their life."

Whispers ran throughout the crowd. stood up, picking up Leiko, an spun her around. Joy filled everyone's hearts. Leiko and Kiba laughed together, holding each other close.

_Let me bring you joy  
Let me bring you peace  
Take these tears that you cry  
and trust them to me  
Let me give you hope  
Be the one constant love  
that you've never known_


	17. Epilogue

Okay, I hope that you like it! The song is What If God Was One of Us by Joanne Osborne. And I want to give special thanks to Temari of the Suna, my top (and mostly only) reviewer. To all of those people who 'forgot' to review, it's not too late, and I'm only asking for one! Please!

Epilogue:

When Kiba and Leiko were eighteen and twenty they got married on December 21. Since then they have had three children: twin girls (that didn't look alike, but one looked like Machika and the other like Nyoko) and one boy (that looked like Kiba).

_If God had a name, what would it be  
And would you call it to her face  
If you were faced with her in all his glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question_

Life has been good for them, and their children are growing up. Each morning they listen to quarrels between little Kentaro and little Shina fight until Kei stops them from killing each other. No one could be a happier family.

_What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make her way home_

One morning, Kentaro, Shina, and Kei are on their way to the academy. "Hey! Hinata-sensei!" calls Shina. Hinata, now five months pregnant with Naruto's child, waves to her students.

"Wow, Hinata-sensei! You're getting really fat!" says Kentaro, observing the size of her belly. Hinata begins to laugh, and Shina elbows Kentaro, scolding him.

Kei runs off to join Sumi, who is Sasuke and Sakura's child.

_If God had a face what would it look like  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe_

When the class had settled, everyone was a familiar face. Neji and Tenten's son: Botan. Ino and Chouji's son: Kioshi. Temari and Shikamaru's daughter: Mai. Shino and Nyoko's daughters: Mika, Nami, and Sachi (triplets). Machika and Kankuro's son: Hiroshi. Hinata smiled at all of her friends' children.

_What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make her way home  
She's trying to make her way home  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in Rome_

So much had happened since that week or two they had met and spent with Leiko. She had changed everyone's lives. Especially Kiba, Temari, and Shikamaru's. Right now Temari and Shikamaru could be found on the hospital rooftop, reminiscing the old days.

Most everyone else was on a mission, except for Leiko and Kiba, who were today swinging in the park, Leiko being pushed by Kiba. Laughing.

_What if god was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make her way home  
Just trying to make her way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Just trying to make her way home  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the pope maybe in Rome_

When moments of Joy are scarce, make the best of them. Smile. Laugh. Have fun. Because you never know when something's going to happen: and change your life forever.

Not that it's always a bad thing.


End file.
